Secret Spot
by Akemi2407
Summary: When Sora showed their new friend the secret spot, Riku gets a little jealous. RikuxSora


A/N:

Set before Kingdom Hearts began. This was when Kairi first moved to Destiny Islands. Sora showed her the secret spot… and Riku gets a little annoyed.

* * *

**Title: **Secret Spot  
**Author: **Minty  
**Rating/Warning: **PG. Shounen-ai  
**Pairing: **RikuxSora

* * *

It was dark. The teen sat alone in the cave, scowled again and pulled his legs up to rest his chin on his knee. 

Why did _he _have to show _her _the secret spot? Riku stared at the picture drawn in front of him. Sora was giving Kairi the paopu fruit.

Kairi and the paopu fruit must have been drawn by Sora. The lines were broken, giving the picture a sketchy look.

Sora's head on the other hand, must be drawn by _her_. The lines were perfect. The colouring was perfect. She must have spent the whole day working on it.

Riku ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Wasn't this supposed to be the secret spot?

'Riku?'

Riku looked up at his childhood friend and raised an eyebrow. 'Yes, Sora?'

'What are you still doing here? It's dark, and everyone's gone home.'

Riku returned his gaze to the fresh drawing on the wall of the cave and found himself frowning again. 'Just… thinking. What are you doing here?'

Sora sat himself down next to Riku and poked him on the arm. 'Looking for you. As I just said, it's dark and everyone's gone home.'

'Ah.' The silver haired boy draped his arm across his knee and rested his head against the wall behind him. He resisted the urge to scowl again and pouted a little instead. There is no way he was going to let Sora know that he's sulki—

'Riku, are you sulking?'

Riku glared at Sora, and the other boy stared back with a worried expression.

Sighing for the 2nd time that day, Riku looked at the drawing yet again. Sora followed his gaze and stared at his 'master piece'.

'Are you mad because I showed Kairi the cave?'

Riku looked away, and Sora couldn't help but notice the way his silver hair moved and shone from the movement.

'I thought since she was …. You know, in our circle of friends, then she was allowed to come here… '

Riku looked at the younger teen and decided he might as well voice his thoughts aloud.

'I thought this was supposed to be _our _secret spot?'

Sora stared at him for a while, and Riku thought that he saw a faint blush across Sora's cheeks. But it could just be some trick of light.

'I'm sorry… I didn't know it meant so much.' A genuine apologetic look appeared on Sora's face, but it was quickly replaced by a cheerful one. 'How about we wake up early tomorrow and find ourselves a brand new secret spot? I promise I won't tell anyone this time. It'll just belong to us. You and me.'

Riku smiled at his friend's enthusiasm, but he glanced at the drawing again, and his smile faltered.

'I only drew that because Kairi told me to.'

Apparently, Sora noticed. Riku looked up at Sora and stared at him to show that he was listening.

'Well, she was in here and saw all the drawings we did when we were little, and she wanted to know how it was like to be given a paopu fruit. Then, she told me to draw a picture of her being given a paopu fruit. I just drew her being given the stuff, but I never drew myself giving it to her. It must be added on after I left. I'd never want to give her that fruit! Why would I want to do that? I don't even –'

'Sora,' Riku placed both hands on Sora's shoulders and looked him in the eye. 'You're rambling. Besides, I knew you didn't draw yourself. It's too pretty to be drawn by you.'

Sora stuck his tongue out and pouted. Riku smiled. It was like a giant boulder was lifted off his shoulders, but he wasn't about to tell Sora that. The boys sat in silence for a while before Sora sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration.

'What is it?'

'Okay, I'm going to show you something I've never shown anyone before. So promise me you won't laugh at it.'

Riku raised an eyebrow. 'Fine, I won't laugh.'

'Sweat it.'

'I swear I won't laugh at whatever you're about to show me.'

Sora nodded, and walked up to a bush in the corner of the cave and pushed it aside.

Riku pushed himself off the ground and walked over to where his friend was standing. On the wall behind the bush was a picture.

It was a drawing of Sora giving him the paopu fruit. The whole picture was obviously drawn by Sora, the lines were broken, and gave the picture a sketchy feeling. There were random hearts drawn around the drawing of Riku's head.

_What? When? How—_

Riku's head was filled with confusion. Of course, there was also the immense joy and relief. Riku shook his head and decided not to ask any questions. The world would end and Sora would turn into some blade bearing hero the day he figured Sora out. Instead, he smiled and turned to Sora, who was looking intently at the ground with a furious blush on his face.

'Seems like it needs some corrections.'

Sora's head snapped up, and he looked into Riku's smiling face.

The older boy picked up a rock from the ground and knelt in front of the picture. He added a hand, holding a paopu fruit, and a heart under the picture. Brushing the extra dust from the picture, Riku stepped back to admire his work. The lines were smooth, still keeping the sketchy characteristic. Riku smirked. He was born an artist.

'Wow.' Sora walked past his friend and knelt down, brushing his fingertips over the letters engraved in the heart. 'R x S' He muttered, lips curving up in a smile.

'Really?' Sora stood up and turned to face his friend, grinning.

'Yeah' Riku shrugged, smiling.

If possible, Sora's grin widened, and he flung his arms around Riku's neck, pulling him into an embrace.

Pulling back just a little, enough to look Riku in the eye, Sora grinned. 'I love you.'

Reflecting the same loving smile, Riku pressed his lips against Sora's forehead. 'Me too.'

Smiling at each other like the idiots (idiots in love, that is) they are, the two leaned in and gently placed their lips on the other's. They stayed there for a while, relaxing and smiling into the kiss.

Sora broke the kiss and rested his head on Riku's chest, arms wrapping around Riku's waist, pulling him close.

'You sure you want to find a new secret spot?'

Riku nuzzled his nose into Sora's hair and inhaled his scent.

'No. This one would do fine. Even if it's not secret anymore, there are memories that are shared just between you and me.'

Sora laughed, his small frame shook in Riku's arms. 'Riku! That was cheesy…'

He looked up into Riku's eyes and gave him another quick peck on the lips, 'but kind of romantic in a way…'

'Now, come on!' Sora grabbed Riku's hand suddenly and pulled him to the mouth of the cave. 'I already said it's dark and everyone's gone home already!'

The boys left their secret spot, laughing, hand in hand.

* * *

END

* * *

phew took me long to write this…. Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
